Spring in My Heart
by heavenlyhuntress
Summary: •She's a weakling who's kicked out of Konoha by pure weakess. He rescues her. It was an act of kindness but overlooked. After a few months of intense training, she's stronger and wiser. But can she defeat Konoha's ninja when they want her back? GaaraxHin•
1. Rescue

**Spring in My Heart**

**Rescue**

The cold, bleak world. Where the sun died away and the waterfalls froze. Where beautiful frost killed everything green and alive.

Where hawks swooped down in the blood red skies. Where evil reigned in the greed of hearts.

So why was I so determined to live? Me, a little match girl.

Because...the sun would rise again...the waterfalls would thaw. Plants sprouted again. Where forgiveness lived.

Because, and ultimately, winter would end and spring would come.

--

I was down to my last few matches when I met him. It was the dead of winter, the last day of the year. New Years' Eve. People were celebrating.

Two years ago I would have joined in celebration. Two years ago, there were turkeys on fabulous silver plates. There were vegetables, fruits, and as much food as the eye could see.

And I was not shunned for my weakness.

Oddly I dreamed not of the last few hours, when my father had kicked me out of Konoha. I was too weak. Everyone would easily presume me dead.

No. I didn't think of that. What I thought about was the only person who'd shown me kindness.

We were both young, sixteen, freshly made Chuunin. We both had kind souds...his was bright and large, and anyone could see it, understand, smile.

Mine was hidden. Mine was in my heart.

...The heart that yearned to be loved back...by him.

Naruto Uzumaki.

--

I shivered uncontrollably. Tears became ice. My last match was really out. I was to freeze to death.

And as fast as a blade of a knife his voice sliced through the frigid air. "Don't move."

I didn't. I couldn't.

A pair of arms hoisted me up, up, up. I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers.

In the darkness he carried me, soundlessly, swiftly, through the trees. Through the dead of the night, he carried me.

He didn't speak. Nether did I.

--

I woke to the sound of voices and the smell of herbs. I opened my eyes. Immediately a female voice crowed, "You're awake!"

I blinked; I knew her...from a long time ago... "T-temora?"

Her blond ponytails bounced as she grinned. "Temari. Close but not quite."

"Where am I?"

"The Sand Village."

All of a sudden it all came back to me. I sat up. In my haste I knocked over a vase of flowers.

_CRASH!_

"G-gomenasai!"

"That's all right." She scooped the pieces up and dumped them in the trash. "You're Hinata Hyuuga, right?"

I nodded. My mouth tasted like something the cat dragged in. In my hand I know I still held the remains of one burned out match.

"You've been here for five days."

_Five days_?!

"You had a slight case of hypothermia. But the healers treated to it already." She looked at me, her eyes intelligent. "The Sand Village has contacted The Leaf Village that you're here - "

"NO!" I cried. I sat up and grabbed her arm pleadingly. "I won't go back! P-please dont take me back!"

Sharply she returned, "What's with you? It's like they kicked you out or something."

My eye filled with tears. Limply I let go and slumped down again. "I won't go back," I whispered, my voice filled with hatred. "I won't."

"Five days ago..." she said casually, but in a circumspect way, "...we sent a report to Konoha...We should be getting a reply back today."

I jumped up. I didn't care of I needed rest or whatever. "Then why don't you just kill me? That's what my father said! Dead! I was apparently killed by rogue ninja - I don't _want_ to go back!"

Suddenly I remembered - fleetingly - the cold, distinct told of hands.

"W-who brought me here? T-to the Sand Village," I added. I shivered recalling that night.

She gave me a funny look. "The Kazekage himself." A smile was tucked in the corner of her mouth.

"The K-kazekage?!"

"Yup!" She smiled. "It's none other than G - "

"Madam!" called a Sand Village ninja. He stepped in, looking around. He spotted me, and placed a letter in my hands. "This letter is for you," he explained. "It was declared important and delivered at the fastest speed!"

Temari shifted. "Thank you." Taking that as a dismissal, he saluted and walked out.

I clutched the letter with shaking hands.

I opened it.

_We have received notice that Hinata Hyuuga is still alive. This is highly unlikely; as her father, Hiashi Hyuuga has proclaimed of a witness in her death._

_However, if she is indeed alive, she may choose to live wherever. The Leaf Village is indifferent in this matter._

_- Tsunade_

It was brief and succinct. I reread the last few sentences - _she may choose to live wherever_. My heart thumped, with joy, with excitement.

I wouldn't go back to Konoha...

Temari's eyes narrowed as she read it. After a few seconds she asked, "Why were you alone? Did your father kick you out?"

I felt a sharp pang in my heart. "Of course. Who wouldn't? Everyone w-would. I'm alone."

Unexpectedly she smiled again. "You're not the only one. I know someone who is very close to me...and feels the same way."

She left, leaving me alone to collect my thoughts. I slipped open the window and threw the match into the vast sands. I would not need that again.

* * *

**I know it's mysterious! And the beginning was blah...**

**Hinata's story in the beginning was based on the story "The Little Match Girl" by Hans Christian Anderson. In his story the girl died. In my story Hinata is saved...not physically but also mentally. You'll see :)**

**Please review!!**


	2. Kazekage

**Gaara makes his debut here ;) I'm sorry if this chapter is short!! Please vote on my poll later...**

* * *

**Spring in My Heart**

**Kazekage**

Someone stepped in. I blinked; he looked...I'd seen him before. He had violet lines on his face and was carrying scrolls.

"Hello," he said quietly. "I was worried about you."

I knew it then. This guy - he was - the Kazekage, wasn't he? He certainly _looked _formidable enough. "Th-thank you for saving me!" I stuttered. "I'm - gratef - "

"You're making a mistake. I'm not the Kazekage."

I blinked, and fell back on the bed. "Who...did?"

"You'll see." He smiled. "He's busy right now, though, most likely." He shifted, frowning. "I'm Kankuro."

He opened the door, walking out. "I hope you feel better."

A few minutes later the door opened again. I recognized this man...he'd been the Chuunin examiner! ...He was called - "M-morino Ibiki!" I cried aloud. "D-don't tell me _you're_ the Kazekage?"

He shook his head. His scars were still there, as vivid as always. "I am here to tell you your decision..." His voice rumbled on sternly. "It is very important. Whether you stay here...or to go back to Konoha. Whatever it is, we must ensue there is no war."

"A w-war?! But th-that's impossible!"

His lips twisted. "Get better."

And he was out. I shuddered, fatigued, and then went to sleep...

--

I woke up a few hours later. The sun was slowly setting, red against the pale sands. It was beautiful. If this were actually become my home...

--

_I stared outside at the orange sunset. And then there was a presence..."N-neji!" I cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here...your father sent me here to protect you."_

_"I haven't seen you in...t-two years..." I'd been ten when I last saw him._

_"I see you're still that weakling you always were."_

_"Th-that's not true...I'm not...I..."_

_"You're annoying."_

_"G-gomen..."_

_With that he just shook his head and entered the house...my house. I knew my father would just accept him, love him for being so strong, unlike me._

_There was rebellion in my heart but I didn't know how to fight. I couldn't do anything._

_--_

There was a sound, and a youth stepped in.

"Don't tell me," I said. He had red hair and was wearing white, soft robes, "You're the Kazekage."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

I fell silent. "No, I suppose not. Y-you're too young..."

He scrutinized me, unsmiling.

I reflected. Who had saved me during that time...?

"Gaara!" It was Temari's voice. So that was what his name was. "I can't train with you today. Kankuro's busy too. Gomen!" Distantly I heard rushing footsteps, and then it waws quiet.

Gaara seemed to sigh. He was, apparently, very quiet.

He was so...alone. Looking...lonely. Solitude. Abandoned.

"I - I'll train with you!" I blurted out. "I - "

He trained his eyes on me. I blushed and looked down, averting his gaze.

"Now?" he spoke.

I blinked; his voice was so...hollow-sounding.

"Y-yeah. That's fine. Sure."

"Meet me in five minutes outside the hospital." And then he stepped out, leaving me wondering, wondering, wondering...

--

Frantically I dressed in the shirt that the nurse had left there for me. It was black, and the skirt reached my knees. _How am I supposed to train in a skirt_?

On the way out I made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

Ugly.

Worthless.

Two pale eyes rested on dark bags. I hadn't slept well at all. I shuddered and slopped water on my face. That made me feel better. I finger-combed my hair, wishing it were better, not the unattractive, raven-color it always was.

I walked out the hospital, shivering. Hopefully we were training inside. I always did. Father said it made me weak...

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

It was his voice. I rushed out. "Sorry if I'm late..."

"You're not. You're early. Hinata?"

"H-hai, that's me..." He didn't say anything, didn't make a move. He was standing at least ten yards away, the wind whipping through his clothes.

"Come at me."

I got into fighting stance.

For the first time I realized he carried around a gourd. It was large and threatening.

I remembered the Gaara, several years ago, at the Chuunin exams. He was intimidating and had true killer intent.

Of course I'd been afraid of him.

But now...I'd gotten..._stronger._

I ran around him, trying to seek a weakness. There was one; he never turned around, never looked. He didn't have eye technique, so what was he playing at?

Quickly I ran forward, silently activating Byakugan. I created two clones at the same time, and sent them first.

I sent chakra up my arm, to my fingertips. They felt warm, powerful. Just then he turned around, his expression never changing.

"Jyuuken!" A wall of sand engulfed my arm. I cried aloud in pain; in the corner of my eye I saw the two doppelgangers melting into the sand. They were useless.

"That won't work." His voice wasn't amused, or cold. It was...matter-of-fact. It sounded like Neji's voice.

I scowled, building up chakra.

I felt anger, and managed to wrench my arm away.

His eyes widened. He didn't back away, though. I moved clockwise, creating one more doppelganger. _One's all I need...I'll surprise him!_

I ran towards him again, wind whipping through my short hair. In a flash, I ripped through my clone - I saw his eyes, the curve of his mouth - with Jyuuken and onto him -

_Whoosh - _

A wall of sand propelled m back - I landed with the wind leaving my lungs. _How...?!_ And then I recalled even at Rock Lee's immense speed, he didn't beat Gaara.

_After all these years...Gaara must have gotten even stronger!_

_I'm no match for him._

The realization hit me dully. I stopped and sat down. What was the use? I couldn't even beat someone like Sakura, or Ino...Gaara...he was the final level.

If I couldn't get past weaker people how could I beat Gaara?

A few seconds passed. Then he walked over, assuming a frowning countenance.

I didn't speak. I wanted to see how long it would take him to.

Silently wind rustled the trees. His expression faltered; his eyes narrowed. He sat down across from me.

After a few minutes he gave up. "What are you doing?"

"It's no use," I explained. "I - I'm much weaker than you are. It's no use in training."

Suddenly his face grew angry. He leaned over. "What's no use? You can always get stonger."

"N-no..." I didn't want to talk anymore. I stood up. "You'll always be stronger than me. That's a fact. Just as Konoha will always hate me."

His mouth turned into a snarl. "Don't say that! I didn't give up _my_ dreams. You shouldn't give up yours."

For someone who was so taciturn he sure spoke a lot of crap.

"What dream? I have no d-dream."

I don't know why he was so heated up on this conversation. It was pure, cold, hard facts.

He walked away, his robes swaying.

On the back there were words inscribed on it..._Kazekage._

I slumped down. N-no way...I dared to talk to a _Kazekage_ like that? I would have to apologize...

I walked back into the hospital, glad of the heat there, and snuggled down in the covers.

_But what did he mean about...dreams?_

* * *

**Aww...I totally LOVE GaaHina. Please review for my sake!! **

**If you don't like it don't review. If too many people don't review I won't continue...I don't know.**


	3. Training

**Spring in My Heart**

**Training**

The next morning I awoke from a fitful sleep. The sun was surreal, too formidable and yellow, larger compared to the angle from Konoha. In the Sand Village...the ground was always moving, sands always shifting.

A nurse entered, startled. "H-hinata Hyuuga, correct?"

I nodded tiredly.

"..." She poked her head out the door and yelled unprofessionally, "Temari-sama!"

"Hai..." An exhausted-looking Temari stepped in. "What? Oh." She sighed, running a hand through her spiky hair.

I was a burden...unwanted...

"Is it okay if I just leave you here?" she inquired lightly, but the look in her eyes was full of necessity. "Kankuro and I need to go on a mission. We won't be back for at least two days."

"Th-that's fine!"

"Good; thanks." She smiled before leaving. I was left with a feeling of discontentment, but what was I to do anything? Everywhere I was a burden. It was to be...expected, even. And it would not change.

I spent the whole morning just laying on the bed with my eyes open, contemplating. I dozed off around noon.

There was a small tray of food on the table next to me. I ate ravenously like a person depleted of energy.

"Konnichiwa."

I looked up, startled. "...Gaara..." He stood there stiffly in the doorway, looking out of place. "I - I'm sorry for acting like that..."

He dismissed it with a slight shake of the head.

"Y-you're the Kazekage...I disrespected - "

"It doesn't matter." He nodded to the tray of food. "So you're feeling better?"

"Hai."

"That's...good." We were at a loss for words, in mutual silence. Then, "I'll check on you later. I have my duties."

"Yes. Oh - and - I'm sorry," I repeated. I couldn't shake off his sense of dissatisfaction . "In training..."

"We'll train again today, then," he interrupted.

"I didn't mean - "

"You said you were weak. You are. You need to be stronger."

"Y-you're right."

He frowned in distaste. "We'll train today."

With that he walked off. I looked on, confused. _If he wants to train with me...but that's not likely. I'm too weak, not strong enough...he must be doing this out of simple pity...everyone pities me._

I laid back on my bed, feeling dull, life not worth living.

--

At six in the evening just when the great sun was beginning to set I heard a smart rap on the door. "C-come in."

"Are you ready to train?" came the voice, and the door opened. He frowned as always. "You're in the same spot as you were before."

"I - I have nothing to do..."

"Life is only how you make it," he murmured, eyes faraway. I decided to stay silent. That was my best option... "Hurry up and get ready, then."

"O-kay." I stood up, feeling cold hit my body. "I - I'm ready."

He nodded vaguely, holding open the door. I followed.

--

At the training grounds I stopped several meters away in a purely defensive stance. He turned around. And he was frowning again.

"Your stance is wrong. Move your left arm up."

I did so.

"Legs closer."

"Head up."

"Try not to look so afraid."

I laughed out of place. "It's a battle, though..."

"Try to look...impassive." To my surprise he smiled faintly, and then resumed a death-glare, icy-cold look. "It intimidates."

"H-hai." I bared my teeth and made my best effort to appear dangerous. After a few minutes I ran forward. I was blocked easily and thrown back by a simple wall of sand. "Hmph - "

"Never attack first."

"Wh-what?" The sand was in my mouth. I coughed, standing up once more.

"That's a rule I learned. The hard way. It's better if you never attack first."

"Um..."

"Wait for the enemy to attack," he directed. "Like this." He stepped forward and made quick hand signals. A surge of sand shot out to me.

I ducked, jumped, and dodged. But in the end I gave up and it held my arm. I waited for him to let go but he did not.

I looked up.

His face was contorted; one of apparent fury. The look in his eyes was heated.

I froze.

"Never," he bit out harshly, "give up. I could - " He moved his hand in a sharp spiral. The sand twisted to his accord and I let out a cry of pain. " - kill you right now." My arm was at an odd angle.

"Do you understand?"

I made incoherent biting sounds. Tears slid down my face in defeat.

"_Do you understand?!"_

"Y-yes!" I stammered. He let go calmly.

"Dying is better than giving up," he continued in cold rage. "You _will_ be called weak if you always submit. You will never be stronger if you always surrender."

I nodded, wiping my tears away.

"Try again."

"I - I - "

"Come at me."

--

_Two months later_

I threw a sharp arrow of sand in his direction, and then more. He didn't move. My arrows shot into his defense and fell through limply.

"Good enough."

I smiled, sweat dripping from my face. "I still haven't managed to lay one scratch on you, though," I scowled.

"It's only been a few weeks since you learned methods of sand. You should be proud of yourself." He walked beside me, his robes rippling in the everlasting wind.

"Yes...though my progress seems so slow."

"You're learning."

"I know..."

"It's good."

He paused, his face concentrated. He had a funny look in his eyes. "If...if Konoha saw you right now," he began. I shot him a look that he ignored. "If they saw you right now," he continued, "they would want you back."

"No...I wouldn't go. I already said that."

"But if they use _force_..."

I laughed lightly. "No one wants me."

He stopped. For a second I thought he would say...but no; "You're a fast learner and an adept kunoichi. You learned Sand techniques. You're formidable."

"I wouldn't go back if I wanted to! If they want me back they'll have to use force."

His mouth tightened. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

Quietly I reached the small house that I could call my own. It was a comfortable, abandoned one-story little nook and suited just right for me. As I walked up the front porch steps I waved a small goodbye to him, just like every night.

He smiled and went on his way.

_...It's true...I am stronger...but it's also true...that I will not go back. Whatever the price. Whatever the punishment. I will withstand all of it._

_Gaara...Temari...Kankuro...everyone. You can count on me..._

_Everyone..._

I turned on the lights and looked out the window. From this angle I could still see Gaara's silhouette against the dim street lights.

"Gaara..."

"Thank you..."

I turned off the light and closed the window.

* * *

**Ooo. Suspenseful, no?? Lol :)**

**I'll tell you this; this will definitely be a GaaHina fic and Hinata will meet Konoha's ninja again. And they'll all fight. Wonderful!**

**Also, it would be awesome if you voted on my poll! Plus I have a new story!**

**Ha. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	4. Contest

**Spring in My Heart**

**Contest**

Tsunade leafed through the piles of papers which had been, until one moment ago, stacked meticulously neat.

"Sand Village…Extremely Important?" she wondered aloud, and swiped the orange-brown envelope into a well-manicured hand.

"A letter, hmm?" Casually she pried off the wax.

And then froze.

_Matter to Address: Hinata Hyuuga-_

"Hmm…" she muttered, lost in thought. "She's an interesting topic…"

She glanced down, a noticeable smile on her everlasting features.

**X**xxxxx

"Gaara?" I complained. "You're not eating breakfast again?"

"I'm not hungry," was his answer. He was turned away from me. As was every morning, I ate breakfast at his Kazekage office.

He didn't mind.

"Are you busy?"

"…Yes."

He had on a worried countenance, standing by the shelf. "It's not here…"

"What's not?" I inquired, chewing down on a muffin. They were made of some exotic wheat that only grew in Suna.

"Nothing."

He shuffled through papers.

I still had two bagels and a large glass of orange juice. "Gaara. Here." When he shook his head impatiently I sighed. "Are you sure…?"

"Don't bother me," he responded tightly.

It was these days I hated most. When he didn't train. When he didn't want to correspond, communicate. It was like he hated me and the world, only wanted to be alone with himself. Only himself.

It didn't matter if he was the Kazekage, or a monster. He was Gaara, only Gaara, my friend, my best friend in this world.

But these days…

"Oh…" He bit his lip, contemplating. "Never mind…I sent it three days ago…no wonder…it should arrive…"

"What?"

He glanced at me with a surprised expression, as if seeing me for the first time.

I cleared my throat, nervous. "W-what's so troublesome?"

And then I winced. Shikamaru…that was Shikamaru's line. He was…an acquaintance.

But he belonged to Konoha, making all the difference.

"Nothing…" He snapped back on to task, briskly standing up and turning towards me. "Can you leave me alone for a few minutes?" he asked quietly with a hint of steel.

My eyes smarted. "Of c-course."

I shut the door behind me, leaving my breakfast behind. Maybe he'd get hungry and eat it.

**X**xxxxx

"Hmm…"

Tsunade's amber eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

**X**xxxxx

_Matter to Address: Hinata Hyuuga _

_Progress: During these two months she has made a vast rise in her skills. She has learned to travel with speed and utmost velocity in times of need, such as in Reconnaissance missions to perform scouting, collecting information, inspection,exploration, and surveillance. _

_Strength: Her strength has easily double, if not tripled – or possibly more. Jutsus have been performed, missions collected easily and quickly. _

_Missions: She has attended two B-rank missions and ten C and D ranks. This month she will almost be ready for A-ranked. _

_Level of talent: Currently she is a Chuunin, upgraded recently. _

_Jutus: Hinata Hyuuga has mastered Byakugan and Jyuuken. She has explored new other areas of her training, such as teamwork and hand-eye coordination. Thus, she has discovered multiple new jutus not known previously. _

_Comparing: She possibly might excel Neji Hyuuga, but this is a small chance. _

_However, if she continues at this progress, it is possible. _

_Chakra Control: Chakra control is average. She has not yet redeemed herself in this way. She has yet to draw all her power. _

_Chakra Capacity: Below Average. _

_Endurance: Surprising enough endurance for female. _

_Intelligence: Above Average, can detect Genjutsu easily. _

_Taijutsu: Sufficient, just slightly above average. Satisfactory. _

_Genjutsu: Can perform several small but extremely useful genjutsu quickly, rapidly. Important to missions. _

_Ninjutsu: Flawless. _

_She has not yet perceived of being watched. _

"Interesting…" uttered the Hokage, biting her thumbnail. She reached across the table, her face determined, and grabbed a large piece of paper.

"Time to write my feedback…"

**X**xxxxx

"Temari?"

"Oh, hi!"

"Hello," I smiled. "Are you busy?"

She sighed. "Not really. But I'm in no mood to train." She laughed, but her eyes were full of worry. "These idiot Genin made a big splotch on my fan."

She spread out her pale lavender fan on the ground.

"I told them they could clean it for some money, but they totally messed it up!"

I bit my lip from laughing.

Across the fan in large, violent letters were _Kankurou is a tofulover!_

"It's hopeless!" she complained. "I'll have to scrub it out."

"Well…" I shrugged. What could I say about that?

"…" All of a sudden, she brightened up considerably. "There's a contest today!" She rolled her fan back up and stuffed it in her bag, grinning widely. "It's annually!"

"W-what contest?" At every thing that involved competition, I usually either chickened out or did horribly. Like the Chuunin exams in Konoha…

I clenched my teeth. _Stop it, Hinata! It's over. You are not going back there!_

"Oh, you don't know yet?" she continued, "It's a singing contest. It's not very aggressive, mostly for fun. You perform with couples and sing the song of your choice."

"…Song?" I echoed, mentally berating myself. _Hinata…you sound like an idiot!_

"A traditional song from Sunagakure! There's a huge collection. We Sand Villagers love to sing. Ha! Didn't realize that, huh?"

"N-no…"

"You're coming, aren't you?"

"…I…"

"Of course you are!" she smiled. "It'll be fun…_everybody_ attends, even the old…even the little kids!" Her eyes narrowed. "Speaking of little kids, those Genin will pay!" Her fist clenched. "I'm going after them. See ya!"

"Bye," I answered, my voice weak against the wind.

A contest?! I couldn't live up to that…

**X**xxxxx

_Matter to Address: Hinata Hyuuga _

_Very nice. Good job in relaying the information. Mail me again when she progresses to an even further extent. _

_And when she does, we will come to take her. _

_Arigatou, _

_Tsunade _

_Hokage of Leaf Village _

**X**xxxxx

I walked on the paved streets, noticing the beautiful sunset yet again. _Gaara…we're supposed to train right now…_

I realized there were close to no people roaming the streets.

_What's up with that?_

Then,

_Oh, duh…the singing contest…_

I milled around, aimlessly. Something caught my attention, a bright flare against the darkened skies."What's that?" I voiced out loud, turning the corner.

I gasped in awe.

There were hundreds of large, red lamps on the training grounds. Banners of white, orange, and black hung outlining the skies.

"Beautiful…"

"It is, isn't it?"

I turned; it was Gaara.

"Y-yeah…"

"It brings back memories," he murmured.

"What?"

"Last year," he whispered, bringing soft tingles up my spine, "I was just a Genin. I wasn't going to sing, could not sing –" Here he grinned, unexpectedly. "I wouldn't sing. They dragged me into the middle and I was forced to dance instead, since I was reluctant to sing."

"…" I didn't want to interrupt, just looked and wondered, the light reflecting off his ghostly features.

"I had to do the waltz, the foxtrot, you name it, everything." He laughed gently. "It was…to put it…hell."

I laughed a little. "What about this year? They'll expect you to sing, since you're the Kazekage."

His forehead furrowed. "You're right…"

"…And you probably won't get away with dancing…"

"…" He turned towards me. "Partners?"

"Huh?"

"Want to be partners?"

"S-sure," I stammered, taken aback by the suddenness. Temari's words echoed in my mind.

_It'll be fun…**everybody** attends!_

I reflected, _it's not such a big deal. You're doing this as friends._

Then, across from us, the lights dimmed, announcing the start of the contest.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a cliffie but I need to study for a math quiz :)**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Test: Part One

**Hi! It's me again :P**

**Thanks for reviewing and here is - the - next - chapter!!**

**Spring in My Heart**

**Test: Part One**

"Hm?"

"Where should we...um...choose a song? I looked up hopefully, wanting him to say, "No, forget about it."

But he was genuinely interested. "Here." He fished out a stack of CDs. "There are lables on these for categorizing."

"Wait - Gaara - I don't even know these songs!" I hissed, afraid. "What if I mess up?!"

"It's okay," he soothed, thumbing through the CDs. "I don't know any of these either. Or at least not most of them...You know, a big part of the singing contest involves acting and moving with the song."

"Oh..."

"It's okay if we lip-sync," he finished, "Here. Choose one."

I glanced at the categories, aware of his gaze. "Uh...there's ones about comedy, friendship, seasons...there's even one about sand!"

He chuckled.

"And..more sand...and more...birds, love - " I passed over it casually - "T - what's T?"

"I think it stands for Traditional."

"...And S?"

"Special."

"TP?

"Three part singing."

"Oh..." That was when I spotted three polished, new CDs under the category WAC. "What's this?" I fingered it but it had no markings. "Hm? Gaara?"

"No idea," he returned, taking it out of my hands. "Let's just pick a song from here. It really doesn't matter."

"Uh, sure," I said, standing up, facing the vast crowd. Their face all disappeared under the bright, harsh glare of the spotlights.

He inserted the CD into the slot. The crowd roared, pelting roses to our feets. I smiled awkwardly, wondering if anyone could see my facial features. I tensed, also. He shot me a quick smile.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you _

One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue

And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swimming a deep sea  
Of blankets -

He turned it off, his cheeks pale. I felt heat course through my veins_. Oh, Kami_, I grimaced, blushing_. Out of all those songs we had to pick this one? Why_?

"Um," I stammered, not knowing what to ddo. The audience waited. I could hear their laghter. Gaara faced them. "Uh, that's all - " He grabbed my hand. His was slightly sweaty.

One we were safely hidden amidst the shadows, well away from the festival, did he finally let go. "That was - " he began.

" - Awkawrd," I finished.

Silence reigned for at least five minutes. The,

"What the hell does WAC stand for, anyway?" he finally said.

"...Search me." At the double meaning I flushed hugely again.

"Come one," he mumbled. "Let's go. It's getting late." I waved, not feeling like talking. We parted.

At the bedroom widow I still saw the bright, effervescent lights of the party. With an effort I slammed the window shut.

_Knock, knock._

"Gah! It's too early!" I snapped, rubbing my eyes. But one look at the clock - "It's _already eleven_?!" I jumped up and splashed water on my face. It slipped down my pink pajamas and to my purple bunny slippers.

_Hand eye coordination (zero)._

I opened the small wood door, blinking.

"Oh, hi, guys..."

Kankurou looked informative, Temari excited. "You won third place!"

"Me? For what?"

"The dance part, stupid! Third prize! That's goo-o-od! You guys must've practiced so long for that. It was hilarious."

_Funny_... I did not think it was.

"It was original, too! The audience - "

"Wait, Temari - "

" - loved it! It's a wonder you didn't get first place! Gaara acted - "

"Wait," spoke up Kankurou. "That was just a fluke, right?"

I blushed. "Yeah. We just picked out a ranom CD."

Temari looked confused. "Oh..." She then smiled. "Good job, anyhow."

"Yeah...Thanks." And then I remembered. "By the way, what does WAC mean?"

Kanrkuou shot an amused look at Temari. She grinned.

"Oh, you poor, poor guys..."

"_What?" _

"...With Adult Content."

_A week later-_

"Mission?"

"Meet a ninja near the Earthen Meadow. Take this letter to him, " said Gaara, patiently holding his hands on his immese desk; it stretched in a vast circle around the Kazekage's office.

"The...Earthen...?"

He pushed a slip of a map towards me. "Here."

The Earthen Meadow was quite near the middle of the lands between Konoha and the Sand Village. It would, for an average ninja, take at least one day to get there. Two days there and back again.

"It's a small but distinct meadow." For some reason hs voice was accentuated with amusement. "You can't miss it."

I clutched the letter I was supposed to deliver. "Hai."

"Return as fast as possible."

I exited the Kazekage masion and started on my journey. Little thin rain was falling. I pulled the hood over my hair, tied the letter to my waist, and took off.

**X**xxxxx

_Matter to Address: Test_

_Hinata has already gone. I have sent her with a fake letter to disguise a mission. Please send one of your elite ninja to battle her, test her skills. The location is the Earthen Meadow. Your ninja should arrive in one day._

* * *

**X**xxxxx

I finished scaling the trees and spotted a small meadow stretched beneath me. There were blood red poppies that contrasted sharply with the cerulean sky that became mauve in the edges.

I remembered Gaara's slight smile.

_"It's a small but distinct meadow. You can't miss it."_

So this was why...the field appeared to be stained of blood, bright red.

The horizon was a mellow hue of orange. I jumped down lightly, the letter still attached. Taking it into one hand, I ran in a hurried pace to the middle, squinting up into the sky. The su's position told me it was exactly one day afterwards, the time the other messenger would appear.

He or she...wasn't here.

Late? Was I too slow? That wasn't possible...I had traveled here as fast as I could.

I heard a sound behind me and whirled around, expecting a rabbit or bird. I was paranoid -

Heart crashing against my chest, palms sweating, mouth dry, I stared into the eyes that called my own.

I made incoherent noises.

It couldn't be.

* * *

**Okay. those lyrics were by John Mayer "Your Body is a Wonderland." I just wanted to add spice to the story XD**

**The freaky thing is that as I was typing this this exact song came up on the radio!**


	6. Test: Part Two: Fight of the Hyuugas

**Thanks for all the motivation! So far, this is the longest chapter yet. Sorry about the length of the earlier ones. I couldn't fit all I wanted in. There's just too many loose ends, etc.**

**Anyway, here's chapter six!**

* * *

The hood was whisked off, the beans were spilled, the cat was out of the bag. Sky and ground seemed to flip as I stared into white eyes.

_No..._

The past would never leave me alone, would it?

--

**Spring in My Heart**

**Test: Part Two: Fight of the Hyuugas**

I took many steps back, wishing this wasn't real. My foot caught onto a spiked bramble and I winced. No. No, this _was_ reality.

"Konnichiwa, Hinata," said the person, smiling. "You've seemed to grown stronger."

"And you, too..." I closed my eyes. "...little...

...sister."

I forced my clenched hands to relax and fumbled for the letter. I shook all over.

"H-here." My stammer was coming back.

Well, _damn._

I handed the letter to her - small, short, and longer black hair - aware of her cold gaze. Nothing had really changed. A thorn struck my heart. I'd wanted so badly to forget.

Yet here she was...

_No,_ I chastened myself, _be strong. It's just a mission. All you had to do was to give her the letter. The mission's done. Done. Go._

I was ready to turn away to escape, when a sound reached my ears. I froze, my heart thumping irregularly.

Hanabi had ripped the letter. It was now in several limp pieces on the dirt ground. She raised a lazy foot and stomped on the closest piece. My mouth dry, the next words that I managed were half strangled.

"Why did y-you do that?"

"Why not? The real reason," she turned the heel and ground the paper deep into the dirt, "I came...was to test your skills."

I swallowed.

"Come on, _Neechan. _It's time to see if you can beat me." She bent in a Hyuuga stance, one hand facing me.

"N-no, Hanabi!" I croaked. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," she repeated, but this time she seemed more amused, "I'm going to fight you."

It was all too fast, too confusing. I could not comprehend her words. She ran towards me, her Byakugan showing. "Jyuuken!"

On pure reflex I twisted to the side. Even though I did so, the hand grazed my shoulder. I jumped back, reeling. _She...this...is for real!_

"Byakugan!" I whispered, a fierce flame in my heart. _I really do have no choice..._

She ran straight to me. _Not very smart._

I dodged a kick and threw a punch. She jumped into the air, bringing her whole weight down, but I managed to twist her foot. Nimly she tore away, receiving no damage.

All the while I waited for the sand to collect with my chakra.

Quiety she ran in circles around me. I could not only _see_, I could _feel_. Suna taught me to _feel_ the earth beneath me, move with the sand. I raised a hand as she came to attack. A wall of sand emerged, blocking Jyuuken.

In these last several months, the only techinques I had practiced thoroughly were those of Sand. None - like Kaiten - of the Hyuugas.

"I - wanted - so badly - to - forget - " I bit out between gritted teeth.

Hanabi reached into her bag and flung out twelve kunais. They sunk deeply into the sand, and dropped near my feet.

"So," she muttered, still running, "that how it works." She shot two more kunais. The same thing happened. _It's no use, little sister. I...I'm stronger now. Much stronger. _But she was smiling.

Too late, I noticed the kunais were wrapped in explosive notes.

"Shi - "

A vast boom echoed around the field, dust particles streaming everywhere. Hanabi stopped, expectant and alert, wiping sweat of her brows. She glaned at the remnants of the explosiob, Byakugan ativated.

"No. Nothing. I guess..." - Hanabi deactivated her bloodline trait - "she's dead. Always the weakli - "

She let out a muffled scream as a spear of sand engulfed both her arms. She thrashed violently, and soon both her legs were covered also.

"Agh! No! This is - " She flailed - "impossi - "

Because she had deactivated Byakugan, she failed to spot the tendril of sand that creeped across her face. It wrapped tightly around her mouth. She couldn't say a single word or sound.

Furiously she glared at me. My heart went out to her despite everything.

"Substitution jutsu," I sighed, "is actually rather simple."

Still she glared.

"Hanabi," I ventured, and indicated my right pointer figer. The sand across her mouth receded. "What were you thinking?"

She spat out. "What do _you_ think?"

"The letter," I panted, trying to act brave. Temari had taught me to keep a smooth and polite face in the midst of confusion. I did so now. "You ripped it. What are you trying to do?"

"Shut up. I feel sick to hear your oice!" she snapped trying to twist free.

I swallowed the hurt I felt at her words. "Were you the messenger?"

"Shut _up_! You're weak. Let - me - go!"

"Why did you want to fight me?"

She struggled violently, the tendons in her small wrists standing out. Tears slid down her face, to my surprise. "I'll - I'll tell you - " she gasped. "If you - let - me - go!" She clenched her palms.

Kindness was always my weakness. For many days following I would regret what I did.

I released her.

Hands on her knees, Hanai coughed. _My_ fault. I was horrible, terrible. She was my sister. But I had hurt her.

"Neechan," she coughed, "I was...really sent here to.." The next words were far too quiet for me to hear. She coughed again.

I fumbled for my water canteen and kneeled beside her; she grasped it and brought it to her lips, drinking. "I - I was sent here..." I leaned closer, my heart pounding.

"...to tell you that...Na-naruto..."

My eardrums pounded with heat. _Naruto - I still...I still thought of him - what had happened - _

"...is dead."

All at once I couldn't breathe, couldn't see. It couldn't be! _Naruto isn't gone._

Wildly I searched her eyes for the truth. I was startled to see a cruel smile on her delicate features.

"Cheerio," she hissed, and something hit me hard in the stomach. I was knocked out like a ton of bricks.

--

Hanabi straightened, a strange excitement lighting her eyes. "Oh, father, you'd be proud..." She took out a needle. She had done her job. She had tested her sister.

"Hinata is still the same weakling..." Her words blew across the desert. "Stronger, perhaps...but not inside. We'll take her easily when the time comes." She bent down.

"We'll come for you, Oneechan...Onee_san._ You _will_ return to Konoha once more. A month, three months, a year. But you _will_ come."

With that she took the needle and sunk it into her sister's closed left eye.

"That's something to remember us by..."

"...Neechan..."

She leapt into the air to report back to Konoha.

The pieces of the fake letter flew around the figure that lay motionless on the ground.

--

_A day later_

Matter to Address: One Month

Hanabi Hyuuga has reported back to us. Hinata Hyuuga will have one more month to stay in Sunagakure to train and practice. When she returnes to Konoha she will be a strong asset to our village.

Much thanks for training a failure into something to be used as a weapon.

--

Tsunade glanced over at the courier nin. "Hurry and send this."

--

_A day later_

The letter arrived at Sunagakure. The Kazekage scanned it. Finished, his eyes narrowed.

"She should have returned by now..." He bit his lip. _Unless...she's unconscious?_

He dismissed the thought. _I've personally trained her. She's supposed to be stronger than any _average_ Konoha shinobi. _

His mouth tightened.

_If she can't even do that..._

--

_A day later_

"Gaara...you should really send a search party for Hinata!" Temari exploded, looking flustered.

"She's fine." He didn't turn around from the window. "She should be."

"Gaara - you're awfully cold for a matter like htis! Don't you care for her?!"

He twisted a piece of paper in his long fingers. "Of course. But she should be strong enough."

"It's not a matter about strength! It's not that simple, Gaara! Don't you understand? She's not used to being outside the village!"

He failed to respond.

Temari glared at him. "I - I'm going." She tured around and started to run. "Kankurou!"

--

"Kakurou!"

He emerged, looking tired, having just woken up. "Where are we going?"

"Hinata."

H blinked, suddenly alert. "But I don't have - "

"Now's not the time to worry about your face painting. We should be going. I'm anxious."

"Let's go, then." They took off.

--

Half a day later, Temari scanned across the sands, her eyes widened to take in any sudden movement. "Kankurou, tell me if you spot anything, okay? And hurry up! We don't have time to - "

"No need," he responded, though his eyes were worried. "We're already here."

"Earthen Meadow..." Temari muttered. "I can't believe it..." She spotted an unmoving figure lying spread-eagled on the ground.

"Wait."

Temari turned around. "Ae you _crazy_? We've got to - "

"No." He motioned for her to stop. She stared at him, perplexed.

"She's been poisoned."

* * *

**Ta da! Lengthy chapter? Does anyone seem too OOC?**

**By the way, Gaara still has Shukaku. Hinata is about fifteen; Gaara is sixteen. Same thing as always: If you want more chapters, review.**

**Thanks!**


	7. The Secret

**Thanks for reviews - it's so late and I'm dead tired. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Spring in My Heart**

**The Secret**

Temari performed rapid hand movements. Her heart went out to the unconscious girl laying spread-eagled on the meadow floor, grasses clinging to her dirty clothes.

_"Windsail no Jusu!_" she yelled, propelling her fan and sending a trail of white wind across the sere and lifeless desert. She scrawled, with her fingers, a few words describing the situation.

"It'll arrive at Suna as fast as the quickest wind," she explained hastily, stowing her light-violet fan away, "You haven't seen it beofre...it takes a lot out of me."

"What are you doing?"

"What?" She felt guilty, as if missing something, but didn't know what, or why. "What did I do?"

"You wrote "Hinata's poisoned." Her brother's voice was harsh. "What will Suna do? Send medic nin? Wait for us to arrive? This way, all communication is messed up!"

Defensively, Temari turned to him. "Gaara will _know_ what to do." She tried to steady her voice. "He'll prepare herbs, and wait for us or something. Anything; I'm a Chuunin and you're a Jounin; we can take her back."

Kankurou positively exploded with rage. "We can't take her back at the state she's in! The poison has spread - "

"Then what are you doing here?" Temari wasn't one to lose her temper. She bit down her anger and managed coolly, "You kow about poisons, don't you? Then find some herbs!"

"Then why are we arguing?" he grumbled, now more good-naturedly. He jumped down; Temari followed.

**X**xxxxx

_You're a failure. _

_Destiny will never be changed._

_Because..._

_you're..._

_a failure._

**X**xxxxx

"Crush those leaves. use horsetail, borage leaves, and the goldenrod to heal the wounds and stop infection."

"...Every ten minutes?"

"Twenty."

"Okay..."

"No - clockwise, turn it twice - "

"Kankurou, it's nearly sundown...Should I send another message? I'm low on chakra but I could tr - "

"No...medic nin would not help. It's now or never. Either she falls into a long state of unconsciousness and has a fifty-fifty chance of waking up, or lives."

_Either she dies, or lives._

**X**xxxxx

Gaara paced in his office, hands in his robes. He wore a cold and calculating countenenace, his eyes slitted and cat-like. But his mind was in turmoil.

No one could guess he was intensely worried. Finally the Kazekage exhaled, sighing.

_This is the right decision...to create bonds, real bonds, I have to let it go..._

**X**xxxxx

"Lift her slightly, Kankurou. Sitting. Tilt her head back."

"This is the last dose?"

"W-wait. Can't you make...?"

"She's alive. I can tell. We don't need any more."

"A-are you sure? Seriously...? - "

"Her eyes are opening. Shh..."

The voices ceased.

I opened my eyes to someone's worried face.

"Hello." I mumbled the words, my head feeling like it was split cleanly in two. "Who're you..."

"I'm Conk-Your-O."

"Huh?" I squinted. "You want to..._Conk_ My _O_? What's O?"

"Kami! Are you okay? Any internal wounds - headaches - nausea - " I recognized Temari. "You were - Hinata, you were - poisoned - " She pushed that someone away roughly.

_"Me? _Poisoned?" And then it all rushed bak to me. Hanabi, my sister. My only sister.

**X**xxxxx

_"I told you," she repeated, but this time she seemed more amused, "I'm going to fight you."_

_It was all too fast, too confusing. I could not comprehend her words. She ran towards me, her Byakugan showing. "Jyuuken!"_

_On pure reflex I twisted to the side. Even though I did so, the hand grazed my shoulder. I jumped back, reeling. She...this...is for real!_

_"Byakugan!" I whispered, a fierce flame in my heart. I really do have no choice..._

_She ran straight to me. Not very smart._

_I dodged a kick and threw a punch. She jumped into the air, bringing her whole weight down, but I managed to twist her foot. Nimly she tore away, receiving no damage._

_All the while I waited for the sand to collect with my chakra._

**X**xxxxx

"AH! I shrieked. "Wh-where's Hanabi? Where's Gaara? He - how long - which continent - "

"Slow down," interrupted that someone.

"And _you_!" I jabbed a finger at him. "Who the heck are - "

"I'm _Conk_ your O," he complained, shooting the bird at Temari. She laughed.

"That's Conk Your O," she informed me, her eyebrows raised. "...with his stripes off."

"Oh..._oh." _Something clicked. "The tofulover."

He stood up disgustedly. " 'S go."

**X**xxxxx

_Matter to Address: One Month_

_No. Don't wait for one month. Take her...as soon as you can._

_- Kazekage_

**X**xxxxx

"Status of Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Stable. We used horsetail, marigold, goldenrod, dock leaves, burdock - "

The medic nin scribbled it down. "Very good. You have quite a knack for healing."

I knocked on the door. "Gaara?" I said timorously.

"Come in."

I did so, sitting down across from him. Our gazes met. "Gaara...the letter...my si - Hanabi Hyuuga was the messenger."

He didn't move. "Go on."

"I - Gaara, _I don't understand!_ I - if you _knew_ Hanabi was the messenger, why did you choose me? _When you knew_ - "

"I didn't." He looked dead serious, a fringe of red hair tiredly straying between his eyes.

But I wanted to know. I wanted answers.

"Why aren't you upset the letter was crushed? Temari told me was unconscious was two days - why didn't you send a rescue squad? It's as if you _knew that - " _I fought to take a breath. "Gaara, _I fought her. I fought my own sister._" I was practically shouting out the words now, but he was a s stoic as ever. For some reason this made me all the more furious.

"Do you know how _hurtful_ it was for me? And you didn't send a rescue - I - I was _poisoned_ - I'm sorry if I sound conecited, but dont you _care_ if I die?" Shaking, I awaited for his answer.

Surprisingly his voice was calm. "Of course I do. Of course I care. I just thought..." The tone turned from smooth to velvet, "you would be _strong_ enough."

Something conected in a horrifying way. His eyes flickered at what he just said.

"S-_strong_ enough?! S_trong enough to fight,_ you mean? _T-to fight my own sisetr, fo example?_ Did you - did you plan this - Gaara - "

"I meant," he interjceted, now clearly irritated, "strong enough to s_end the letter_. It was simple B-class mission. Only B because you were alone. Otherwise, a D. It's easy, Hinata, now that you've become a Chuunin. At least, it should be easy."

"But you _knew_, surely, th-that - " I felt tears start - "that the person I send the letter to would be from Konoha, right? I - I don't want to face them - I want to stay here."

At these words he abrupty closed his mouth, contemplating. He had nothing more to say.

I ran out the office in a haze of tears. _Absolutely, without a doubt, he's my best friend. Yet...I think he's hiding something from me._

_Something...huge._

* * *

**Aww...Poor Hinata. I dropped the bomb...It's Gaara who's been sending those letters. (But it was slightly obvious).**

**Ack, it's pretty late and - - -- _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._**


	8. Betrayal

**Spring in My Heart**

**Back to the Village of Konoha**

_Very well. Come. Fetch her as soon as you can._

_Kazekage_

* * *

The village sparkled blazingly under the red-hot sun, sere and lifeless. Beautiful. Stretches of birds merged in colossal groups above the sky for miles, feathers faintly glowing, each like a single drop of water.

_So beautiful._

After a week of my near-death occurence I'd rested under the watchful gaze of a nurse and had rehabilated. Minor internal damage and a handful of bruises had been meticulously spottted and healed, but I still winced when I saw my reflection. As for my eye...

I stared into the mirror, still loath to believe this. But I must.

There was a misty, pale white lining of my left eye, the same hue as the other, but an opaque black hole seemed to be expanding from the inside. It had spread, double the diamteter, from the last several days.

I winced at the image and whirled around, promptly crashing into a chair.

But this wouldn't have happened if -

If I could see clearly from the left eye.

The healers could not do anything about it. Some exotic kind of poison, they'd explained weakly, before the head nurse had dismissed them.

_Poison..._

I hadn't been able to see clearly from that eye. As the black would wax, I would certainly, almost quickly, grow blind.

Hauntingly I wiped away the tears. Only from my right eye. From the some twisted fate or the result of the poison, I could not evoke any tears at the black-white eye - I'd cried so much I had noticed.

_What will happen to me?_ I wondered despairingly.

**Sakura**

We had been traveling for more than three days, but the hunger and thirst had been worth it; I saw the sand village lying before me - an untouched map.

It lay like a castle from any average home. Winds tore at the sands; particles entered my eyes and I rubbed them away.

"Sakura-chan," complanined my friend and companion. Though he was transformed into a black-haired, blue-eyed 15-year old, though he still had traces of Naruto inside.

"We're almost there," I consoled him. Worry was coiled tightly in my stomach. This would be no easy mission.

_Tsunade's voice echoed, sure and confident._

_"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga."_

_"Hai," we'd all chorused simultaneously._

_"Your mission is to retrieve Hinata Hyuuga from the Sand Village. You will - "_

_"Hianta?!" Naruto had shrieked. "She's - she's - "_

_"Alive, yes. She had taken refuge in the Sand. Gaara has permitted us to return her to Konoha. Where she rightfully belongs," she added severely._

_It was then I remembered Neji had spoken, always with a careful tone._

_"Why must we take her by force? She does not wish to come back?"_

_"No," the Hokage answered, "and you will do whatever means necessary to retrieve her Do not hesitate to knock her out." She pondered for a few seconds. "While I understand Hinata has learned many new exotic jutus, I will be careful and send all three of you. Sakura," she said, and I had stood up straight._

_"Hai!"_

_"You will transform into this girl." She held up a small picture of a girl with two braids._

_"Hai."_

_"Neji." She had a picture of an overweight boy with meaty hands._

_"...nn."_

_"Naruto." And he had the boy with black hair and blue eyes._

_"If the transofrmations are dissipated, continue to fight. Do anything to get her back."_

_"Hai!"_

**X**xxxxx

"We're almost there!" exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"The plan is for me to wear her down first,"" I reminded him. "Then you come in. If all goes well, Neji, you won't need to fight."

The white eyed ninja nodded in acquiescence.

**Hinata**

I took my Sand forehead protector, proudly, and tied it to my head. Gaara had said we could train today. We hadn't done so for at least two weeks.

Sunshine shone on the village like a rich, warm cotton blanket. Hot but not smoldering.

_Sand Village..._

On days like this, I absolutely loved my home. A new day.

I stepped outisde, heading towards the Kazekage office.

**Sakura**

"There!" I hissed to Naruto. "Hurry, idiot!" Neji had already hidden behind an overgrown shrub.

"It sucks we have to take turns," muttered Naruto. "It doesn't make sense - "

"Just go! Hokage's orders."

He complied, but with a worried expression on.

I inhaled deeply. We were in the large sand lot just a few houses away rgfrom the Kazekage mansion.

My heart thudded when I saw Hinata. We had never been close friends. She was always too shy, too docile. Never meeting anyone's gaze, looking at the floor instead.

Hinata Hyuuga was adorned in entirely black - a long-sleeved shirt and knee length skirt. Her hair had grown both longer and straighter. From this view I couldn't see her face, but the way she walked was one with confidence. She had grown, I supposed.

_This won't be easy._

_But now..._

_I'm supposed to attack her. Well, better now than never._

I seized this opportunity to grab three shurikens, flinging them just above her. It signalled my arrival.

She was never good at taijutsu. I sped closer, kunai gropped tightly in my teeth.

"You - " Hinata let out a strangled cry as I aimed a kick at her collarbone. Lithely she flipped back, her fists now clenched. A shuriken shone between her index and middle finger.

I stared at her, my eyes widening. Hinata...she'd..._changed._ Her right eye was submerged in murky black colors.

The sand symbol shone directly above her angry eyebrows. Her mouth was gritted with fury.

Her sad, lost look was gone. Completely.

"Sakura," she spat with venom.

So she knew. I eradicated the transformation.

"Why the hell are you here?" I saw a flicker of deep contempt in her good eye.

I was taken aback.

"I'm not going back to Konoha!"

"Wai - "

She flickered her wrists in lightning speed and, almost simultaneously, a blinding pain seared in my ankle.

I glanced down. A thin, iron strong tendril of sand was choked around my left foot. Biting back an exasperated scream of rage, I wrenched away, looking up.

A sneer was on her face.

_She's...she's just testing me!_

_...She can't be that strong. It's just been nearly half a year. I should go easy on her. After all, she's not the only one who's grown stronger!_

I attacked again, slashing my weapon. Sparks flew as she defended.

"You won't get near me with that!" I yelled. Drops of sweat ran down my forehead. We were held in a deadlock for several minutes. I drew out another kunai, but in doing so she snapped her left leg in a flawless roundhouse kick.

I jumped back in a handspring rapidly, then ran back in. Flowing from one pose to another I combined my attacks by stabbing with shuriken and kunai. No time for ninjutsu.

_I can do this! I'm wearing her down!_

She gripped her weapon and advanced. I stepped back warily, but a kick from behind forced my knees to buckle. Breath was knocked brutally from my lungs as I pitched forward.

"I - impossible! What - "

I turned around defnsively, one hand thrown up for protection. There stood Hinata. A sand clone.

And then, just as suddenly, I couldn't move. Sand engulfed my four limbs.

Motionless, I could only fall back.

"It's useless."

I snarled in reply.

"Now," she said coldly, "why are you here?"

**Naruto**

"Don't!"

Sakura was on the ground with sand strapped at her ankles and wrists. She flailed determinedly.

"Don't hurt her!" I panted.

Hinata didn't turn.

A sudden upheaval of overwhelming emotion took pace - I ran forward to grab her, shake her by the shoulders, stop it, Hinata -

I was thrown back by a wall of sand.

"Hinata!" I choked out. _There's gotta be a way without fighting!_

"D-don't you remember?" I yelled, my words frantic, "Don't you remember Konoha? We - we need you! I - I don't want to fight you, Hinata! I - "

"The why," she intoned, her back still facing me, "why did you _transform_ if you didn't wish to fight, _Naruto?_"

I struggled to my legs. "It doesn't matter," I attempted. "I - I don't want to fight you. No one does. Hinata, Konoha needs you- we miss you, too - that's why we're coming to - "

"Bull!" she snapped, whirling aound. She strode over. Still shorter than me, she replaced heihgt with fury. Her eyes gleamed.

She connected her fist with my collar, raising me up.

"Hinata, I don't want to fight. Come with us."

For the first time, I saw a flicker of old Hinata. She trembled. Her eyes reflcted pain. Pain...

"I love Suna. I hate Konoha. I'm not going back."

"Why? Why, Hinata? If you'd just give it a thought, you would remember all the good times we had!"

She tored her gaze off from the ground. Her eyes were furious. "All the good itmes? I was always the weak girl! A liability, a burden! I felt so - so - _insignificant!_ - But I could have coped. I'm good at coping." She laughed, a strangled, bitter sound.

"Hinata - " It hurt me to see her hurt like this.

"No! I'm not going back! My father - he - my sister - they - they all - "

"Please. They'll even be glad that you'll come back. Please. Please, Hinata."

She shook her head, more vehemently than ever. "No! Suna _needs_ me." Though her words wavered, I could see I could not convince her. We had to fight...

She swallowed. "Naruto, when I - when I was in Konoha - I...I..._liked _y - "

Suddenly her palm sliced the air in front of me. Sand erupted from the ground - a massive earthquake, right below me -

_An earthquake!_

In a few seconds I was almost completely underground.

"NO! Hinata - you're making a mistake - I _don't want to fight_ - "

"I'm not making a mistake," she whispered, sand crushing me. "You - "

She let out a shrill scream and dropped to her knees. A kunai was embedded deep into her stomach from the right side.

_The right side..._

She was blind on the right side, I realized. I felt sick. Her eye..._Who would take advantage of her weakness like this?_

"Take her."

I looked up at - Gaara in shock. He crossed his arms in a cool manner. Hinata lay, faced-down, her hair covering her face.

She was unconscious.

"..Gaara..." I was sure my chin had touched the ground.

_He knocked her out! This - is crazy!..._

The Kazekage lifted a sandaled foot, kicked her prone form. A side of her cheek was badly scratched.

"Take her."

Behind me came Sakura and Neji. I scrambled up from the mound of sand. They nodded. Hoisting her up, I placed her limp body across my shoulder.

"Um, thank you," Sakura mumbled gratefully, if not quizically.

We started towards Konoha. I threw one last look over my shoulder.

Gaara was gone.

* * *

**ooooO!! Review!! :)**


	9. Beyond Possible

**Thanks for reviews and motivation! It helps a lot!**

**I realized I made a mistake - something about the right or left dark eye that Hinata has. Thanks, Piisa!** -And thanks to Kami No Koukyo for suggesting the lyrics. I'll definitely use them, and I also have a few other songs in mind. I'm obsessed with music right now.

* * *

**Spring in My Heart**

**Beyond Possible**

_Gaara!_ - was the first thought that flit into my mind as I once more entered the living world.

A sea of faces looked back at me unblinkingly. _You're a failure,_ they intoned, each face completely blank, on a smooth expanse of skin.

I recoiled. _How could they talk without mouths?_

_How - how - _

_You're a failure._

I tried to drown out the noise but it overwhelmed me -

Defeatedly I cried.

**X**xxxxx

"N-noo!" The sound erupted as I threw back the covers in a violent push. My breathing uneven, I searched around frantically - no one. No one. There was just a small table standing next to the bed I sat on. An empty vase; no flowers. The curtain was drawn back loosely; it was cloudy outside.

I mopped away the cold sweat from my forehead and lay back down.

_It's okay. I'm fine. Just...a bad...dream._

A mirror lay on the table. It was dusty and cracked. I looked into it - muddy hair, one dark eyes, one light. Scratches covered my gace. A slash of trembling mouth. Red nose. From crying so much.

"It's all right," I muttered. Words were so empty at a time like this.

But something was imminently, horrificially wrong. Why was it cloudy? Suna was never, ever cloudy.

I'm in Suna. I could not have been taken away from my home, my solace.

A peaceful, shaky smile managed its way to my mouth.

_Besides, Gaara wouldn't have let them take me._

**X**xxxxx

There was a sharp rap at my door. A nurse entered. "Ahm..." She looked undecisively back at the door. She wore a green and white robe over long black pants. "The - the Hokage would like to see you..." Struggling to find words, she reminded me of my shadow. A year ago I stuttered the same way.

She bit her lip. "Your...condition is sta-able...you were knocked out for four days."

Just then a searing pain split my forehead. I pitched forward, and I suddenly remembered. Naruto and Sakura - and - and even Neji.

I struggled to my feet, leaning on the bed for support.

They had lost - right? I had - I had_ won_ against them.

"Now, please..." urged the nurse nervously, "The...Hokage."

"No matter," a female voice slipped like cool ice cubes. "Suki, you can leave now."

Rather swiftly the door opened and Tsunade - that was her name, wasn't it? - strode in boldly. The nurse scurried around her tall frame.

Tthe door closed with a soft click. This was impossible. She could not be in Sunagakure.

"Ohayou, Hinata, dark horse."

I closed my eyes. _When I open them she will be gone, because it's not possible. This must be a dream._

"I never expected you to grow strong at such an exponential rate."

I rocked back and forth, squeezing my head between my hands.

"Congratulations. You _do_ have potential. Good, solid potential. You could easily become a Jounin in one year. With surprising tactics from the Sand, you could take down any average nin."

No, no. I couldn't stop the headache. I couldn't understand a word she said.

"Back to Konoha. You gave a much bigger struggle than we'd expected." The Hokage gave a short laugh.

_Stop talking stop talking - stop talking - stop - stop - - -stop - _

I heard her footsteps come nearer. "D-d-d-don't!" I rasped. My shoulders heaved. "D-d-don't."

She paused. "A test. This was a test. Do not take it so seriously. You only stayed in Suna for seven months."

Seven? It seemed so much longer.

"A test, yes..." she affirmed. "Your last chance, you see. And now," she continued. I felt her broad smile. "Welcome to Konoha."

"G-g-g-g-go aw-way."

"You need rehabilation, I suppose." The Hokage paused, and mumured, almost to herself, "After all, you had just awoken. What an experiment."

Thankfully she left, and I drowned in my own tears.

**X**xxxxx

"Gaara!" A scream tore from my mouth. "Gaara!"

I raced up to him, tripping clumsily. I was so, _so_ glad to see him. He didn't look my way. He continued to talk in soft tones, his back facing me. "Gaara - " I scrambled up the rocks.

He was real. He was real. He was here. _Here_.

"You're here! Gaara! I'm - " I choked back a sob._ - _

_- glad to see you._

The side of his mouth quirked up. He turned.

"I'm glad to see you too, Hinata."

He was faceless. The voice did not belong to him. I watched, in stunned revulsion, as his face slipped down in a pile of liquid wax at my feet. I screamed and tore away, horrified.

**X**xxxxx

I woke up, hitting my head on the bed post. My body was soaked in persperation. Immediately the tears started.

_No._

Gaara was not here.

For he was in Suna.

* * *

Savagely I slammed a fist into the vase. It shattered to the floor, broken before it hit the wood. As soon as I saw the blood dripping from my hand I cried. I hung my head and sobbed into my hands.

_I'm a failure. I'm sorry, Gaara. Temari. Kankuro - Gaara - Gaara - I'm a failure. I couldn't do this. I can't. I'm a FAILURE._

There was a sound to my left. I looked up, tears streaking down my face. Naruto.

Naruto was here.

Instantly I felt a stirring in my chest. Perhaps it was because his face, the way his eyes looked sad, forlorn. His hair was longer. But I pushed the feelings away. I had liked him - what? - a long, long time ago. It seemed so long.

No more; no more.

My voice quavered. "W-what are you doing here?"

He didn't look at me. "I'm sorry. H-hinata, I didn't want to."

Despite my pushing away the emotions resurfaced. "I-It's not...your fault."

Why was I saying this? It was _his_ fault. Damn, it wasn't _anyone's_ fault. Oh, no. Not for taking the failure back to Konoha. It was a _good_ thing, not a consequence.

Tear followed after tear. I knew I looked a mess. Somehow I couldn't have cared less.

"I knew it would be something...bad. I - you were happy in Suna. I was - I was never good to you. I never noticed. I guess, because you were so - so _shy_. But now - you're back. I - we - should make the...most of things."

"I hate. I hate it." Finally the words came out cool and clear-cut. "And it's not your fault."

This wasn't happening. It was just a test, to see if I would not completely freak out. I _was_ in Suna, of course - obviously, they could not _teleport_ me. This must be some kind of genjutsu, made for evoking pain.

It was working.

I loved Suna. I could not love it more. Sometimes in my small house at night, as the cool winds blew across my fevered brow I wondered if I could not be happier. I loved it there - _here_. This _was_ Suna, because - because -

I couldn't leave it.

It was im_possible._

This fact gave me courage. I would break free from the genjutsu.

I looked hard at Naruto. He was still speaking, " - I still can't believe you're back. I know it was a scuffle - "

Who said _scuffle_? Naruto never did...He was much braver-sounding than this; the real Naruto.

"You - you're crying." Finally he looked at me. His blue eyes pierced my gaze. _Well, the genjutsu nin got something right. Naruto has the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen._

"I know."

"Here- tissue - " He fumbled in his coat pocket and drew out a clean tissue. He reached out for me, hesitating -

I jerked forward and pushed my palm into his shoulder in a rough motion. He let out a yell, his chair tipping back.

_When I stop this genjutsu - I must- - _

"Hinata - stop! Stop!"

_I have to stop this technique - _

He gripped my wrists in a clamp. He laid on the floor, his head laid on the wooden floor. His face was one of shock.

I struggled. He did not let go.

"Hinata! _Damn_ - stop - _stop_ - ! - "

"Kai!" I gasped. "K-kai! Kai!" I squeezed my eyes closed, focusing all my energy on one single word. _"KAI!!"_ I rammed my head to his chest. His grip was as strong as ever. I needed to escape. I needed to - leave this genjutsu -

"_**KAI!** _Dammit, kai!"

"STOP! STOP!"

My head snapped back. I thought I heard a rib break.

"Do not let her go. I thought this would happen."

The Hokage had one firm hand at the base of my neck, her sharp-nailed fingers capturing a thick lock of hair. She yanked, and my body was brutally jerked back. My scalp was burning and tears immediately sprung from my eyes.

I felt strands of hair break free. The pain was unbearable.

"She is a wild animal right now. I will have a few nin guard her. You may go, Naruto."

I saw him nod, saw him get up and, with a stunned expression, walk out the room.

He did not understand.

"Never again. Don't you dare."

I felt a razor-sharp hit at the middle of my back.

_Thank Kami_, I thought desperately, feeling that I could not possibly cry any more, and then I was out.

* * *

**This chapter was rather choppy - I'm sorry for that! I really don't have anything to say - wow, I had this in my journal for at least a week. At least, the beginning.**

**I'll update faster!**


	10. AN

Hi everyone.

I might as just say it.

I'll be on hiatus, frozen, petrified. I know all of you hate me for saying that. I've just come to a realization. I don't think most of you would understand, though. If you want to know, PM me. But it's not like it really matters.

Well, hiatus it is, save for three exceptions:

Serendipity: I won't be continuing it. Either the story will be up for grabs, meaning any of your aspiring authors can continue it, or I'll just delete it. It's collected too much dust, and I can't think of anything more to write for that story.

-The Journal _will_ be going to normal schedule. No hiatus. I'll probably update soon, I hope.

-Third: Also, My StepBrother Sasuke will be normal, too. Sorry for not posting the second chapter yet. I will.

Notice done, I hope I'll continue in around a week or two, okay? Don't worry; I will continue. But also, there's a chance I won't continue Spring in My Heart.

Don't bombard me with flames.

H.H.

PS. Hallie, Meels, I love you. Give me condolence, pleeeaz. I feel like my life is over.


	11. Remembering Gaara

HeavenlyHuntress has sprung from the grave and grasped Spring in My Heart with her bare hands. And she presents you the following chapter...(don't worry, I feel quite sane)

**R**_ecap_: Hinata was kicked out of Konoha, rescued by the Kazekage himself (!). She resided in Suna for half a year, and then, with the secret help of Gaara, was forced back to Konoha by Sakura, Naruto and Neji. She rebelled immediately, first unable to believe she wasn't in Suna. She misses it terribly.

* * *

**Spring in My Heart**

**Remembering Gaara**

_A month later._

I clutched the napkin in my hands, eyes glazed in horrified shock. The nurse fretfully dabbed at my eyes.

"Don't cry, Hinata-san, please. Don't cry, now."

I had cried for a month. What the hell did it matter?

I choked, feeling even more disconsolate. "D-don't. Don't..."

"There, there. It's going to be all right. You are alive. You are breathing, living. It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters but that you are living." Her eyes peered at me worriedly. "Make a new start," she suggested.

I jerked back; her words physically had stung me. "A new start?" I repeated, repulsed. "In K-konoha?" With my head in my hands I sobbed.

"Hinata...please - "

"It doesn't matter anymore!" My own violence frightened me. "Suna is all I'll ever love. Suna..suna-suna - Gaara..." The words were mixing, becoming desperately intermingled. My voice was incoherently weeping. These were the only basic words I knew how to say.

The nurse rested an awkward hand onto my knee. "Konoha isn't bad. It really isn't."

I dredged up my disbelief. "It doesn't m-matter anymore. I'd r-rather die than live here. I'd r-rather.. - "

"Hinata - " She looked as if she were running out of patience.

Anger flared in my eyes. "I'm fine," I told her. "Leave me be, please."

She gratefully shut the door behind her.

--

I could tell you that my life rose immediately upwards, but it would not be truthful.

I could tell you that I got used to Konoha. I didn't.

But if you asked me for the _truth_, I would reply this; the sole reason I survived my ordeal in Konoha was due to my teammates: Kiba and Shino, and a befriended smart aleck. Shikamaru.

I reunited with Kiba three weeks after I returned to Konoha - on the day I was released form the hospital.

"Hello, newly-improved Hinata," I remember Kiba had greeted me. Rather heartily.

I inquired coldly, "Improved? By returning to Konoha? I don't see how."

He chuckled. "Come on. Improved in general. I mean, you got way stronger, you managed to defeat Sakura in – I've heard – five minutes, gave Naruto quite the scare, and certainly made Tsunade reconsider kicking you out of Konoha. Aren't those accomplishments something to be proud of?"

I shrugged frostily, but inside I was looking at this in a whole new light. The way he put it outlined the positive aspects of my experience in Suna. My fists clenched. As much as I'd wanted to live there, it was nothing more than an experiment.

Something of the sort, according to Shikamaru.

"So I heard Gaara betrayed you," he dropped in casually two days later, slouching by the wall.

I was too tired to glare back. "Why would I believe you?"

"Naruto told me that the Kazekage himself knocked you out."

I smarted. "And I would trust Naruto because…?"

He looked me square in the eyes. "_I _believe Naruto. But even if you don't, it's your decision."

I'd walked away in frigid silence.

The thing was, I knew he and Naruto were correct. The way Gaara had acted in the last few weeks was slightly strange, if not suspicious. He'd spent weeks holed up in his office after the Hanabi incident, not talking to anyone, including Ibiki. And he never met my eyes anymore.

I rethought it, knowing in my secret heart that, inadvertently or not, Gaara had betrayed me.

At this I laughed aloud. My hands twisted. What could I change? I couldn't change even my feelings. He was still my best friend, even after this. I still considered him the best thing that ever happened in my life. He'd trained me into a newer person. He taught me never to give up.

In spite of this, I wanted, somehow, more. Now that I was away from him, I felt this emotion even stronger – it wasn't a liking to him, it was more of an obsession. Though he'd deceived me, I still thought of him everyday, desiring to see his smile. I wanted him beside me, pointing out the night stars, correcting my stance.

--

Shino, on the other hand, didn't attempt to speak to me. He simply followed to where I trained, collecting my shurikens after I was finished. I slowly grew accustomed to his presence and we trained together, sometimes with Kiba, reuniting our tattered team.

Kurenai never did forgive me. Of course she acted warm and motherly, but her eyes grew wide with something akin to terror when she glimpsed my mangled eye. I knew she shunned me, even with her kindly words and smiles.

It was the sort of behavior Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, and most of the rest held for me, the Special Case. TenTen and Neji never bothered to speak to me. I rarely saw them, if at all. Chouji, not so much. He sided with Shikamaru.

And then there was Naruto. He never got over that day. He'd never gotten over my transformation into the person I was now. He'd always expected a quiet, loitering shy girl stumbling behind him.

And because of this, along with the fact Sakura avoided me, Naruto also rejected me.

Somehow this hurt me above everything else.

I guess still waters run deep.

--

**9:03 PM**

_Sunagakure_

Temari slapped the last piece of cloth onto her fan and straightened. Gaara was examining the status device. Again.

She sighed, pushing her steel fan off of her lap, and stood beside him.

"Checking it again?" she queried softly.

He inclined his head. His messy red hair hadn't been combed for days. His movement was sluggish as he handed the device to his sister.

She studied it, scrutinizing the curves of blood levels and heart rate, noting the respiratory system.

"She's talking right now." Temari handed it back to Gaara, who took it wordlessly. The device recorded accordingly to Hinata's movements and body systems.

She sat down. "You know, this would have never happened if you – "

His head jerked upwards; he glared at her. His eyes were full of aggravated pain. Gaara had never been good at hiding emotion.

She continued on a different note. "The last few weeks all Hinata ever did was cry. You should be happy she's rediscovered friends."

He pushed at his temples. "I should," he mumbled, "but I'm not."

Temari stood up. She refrained from a 'It's your fault, you know.'

Instead, she stretched, looking outwards toward the waning dusk.

"You should really get off that, Gaara. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying," she heard him mutter as she exited his office. "Go away."

She shut the door. Even after all his stupid mistakes and decisions, he was still her little brother. She would help him get through this.

--

_A week later-_

I heard the sharp noise of a pebble hitting my window. The hospital had a new wing – of "orphans", basically. I was considered on of them.

I walked outside. Shikamaru perched on the hospital fence, waved in greeting.

"Hi."

"Hi," I yawned.

"Getting used to Konoha?" he asked briefly.

If he were someone else I would have surely beat the daylights out of him.

I frowned offhandedly. "I wouldn't call it getting used to. I'd call it…"

"…Barely getting by?" he supplied.

"Exactly."

He paused. "You know, you are so incredibly suited to Suna," he said, almost to himself.

"Hm.?"

"Your skin," he explained, "along with everything about you. Your skin never gets tanned, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," I conceded. "So?"

"Perfect for the harsh sun," he observed. "And your thin build and narrow feet make the ideal form for running through the desert. It's almost as if…"

I said nothing.

"…you are _made_for Suna."

I felt like crying suddenly, but my tears had dried so long ago. "I am," I whispered. "That's why all these weeks in Konoha, it's like I'm just a zombie, going through the motions and – "

"SHIKAMARU!"

Our heads jerked up. Ino waved her arms, looking absurdly cold in her purple, scrawny attire. Her hair swung haphazardly.

She paid no heed to me, instead approaching Shikamaru, huffing and puffing. "Shikamaru! Dammit! I called your names a million times!"

"Oh? I didn't hear."

"Jerk," she complained. She placed her hands on her knees, out of breath. "You – you didn't hear, Shika?"

"No, I didn't," he said with a touch of annoyance.

Her eyes grew wide, in disbelief at his response.

"You're not serious. You've got be the single last person in all of Konoha." I noticed she ignored in mentioning me.

He pursed his lips. "Get to the point, Ino."

She took a shaky breath.

"Gaara - the Kazekage - has been abducted by the Akatsuki!"

* * *

**I know I wrote hiatus, but I honestly considered quitting this story once and for all.**

**You can thank my continuation to my deranged sub-conscious. A few weeks ago I dreamed that an writer called "Annie Hippie" stole this story and got like a million reviews. I guess my ego just couldn't STAND someone doing that.**

**So, yeah. I'm very, very sorry about the loooooong wait. I honestly am. **


	12. Flight

**R_ecap_: **Still in Konohagakure, Hinata struggles through overcoming her sorrow about Gaara and her old home. She reuintes with her teammates Kiba and Shino, but not long after, Ino comes up and tells her that Gaara has been abducted by the Akastuki. Hinata doesn't know quite how to react...**

* * *

**

**Spring in My Heart**

**Flight**

I jumped as if someone had physically shot me. Shoving the gate out of my way – I heard a dull, jagged crack – I sped through, my feet barely marking the surface of the gravel. I couldn't hear; I was so fearful with impulse. Nerve endings shot off one another.

In my haste I knocked over three vender carts, and piles and piles of fruits toppled to the dusty ground.

I was unable to apologize to the irate vender, as all the energy was directed to the soles of my feet. Numbly I gasped for a breath of humid air.

The cogent part of my mind knew Sunagakure was a full four days away – but I was _incapable_ of being rational right now. Running was all I could do to release the furious energy that seemed to bounce off me in waves.

My eyes spotted Kiba. He was standing in front of the ramen shop, getting closer with every agonizing second. He whirled around, his hands opened far apart - "Stop."

I skidded to a halt. The potent vitality still surged through my veins.

His eyes opened wide.

"Oh, shit," he said.

I guess I was sobbing.

"Hina, slow down. _Slow down._ You can't do anything for Gaara – "

At his patronizing tone I pushed past him. Somehow I got onto the beams, and I leapt from roof to roof, my feet leaving no space to slip, no space to hesitate.

At the edge of town I spotted Tsunade walking slowly back to her office. She must have commanded teams to go immediately to Suna, assess the situation.

It was too late for me to chase after them, my mind told me, but my body wouldn't listen.

Silently I leapt over her, reaching the last roof, and then prepared to descend. As my feet thudded the asphalt I felt a breath of wind behind me.

I dodged and swiveled around, incensed.

It was Hanabi. Her eyes narrowed viciously.

"You're not going anywhere," she yowled, aiming for my neck. "I was commanded to take care of you if you got any quick intentions, and so I will – "

Her body went limp before she collapsed onto the ground.

I took this chance and streamed out of Konoha, but not before taking care to step twice on her face.

--

I traveled for fifty hours with little food and water. My heart receded to dry beats and my mouth grew dry with determination. As I rounded the roadside that had become familiar to me, I knew Suna was a little over one day away. But before I could continue, a rebel soon intercepted my course.

"Don't expect to go _anywhere_," he threatened. "We are Village of the Rain. We are not going to allow you to pass."

I choked back a hysterical laugh, summoning a last vestige of saneness in response.

"_Please_," I said softly.

He only showed sharp yellow teeth as a way of answering. "Only if you have five hundred thousand _yen, _Missie."

My conscious broke. I advanced upon him, screaming and uncaring. He ripped out twin bladed swords and parried a kunai with alacrity. As I attacked, I grew aware of the hordes of men creeping in on the shadows. They wore rags and were heavily armored.

Another man's fist kicked out near my hip. I hooked two fingers under his wrist and broke it. He fell away, and three others took his place.

The original rebel had retreated - _filthy coward_ - and was issuing orders.

I dodged attacks easily. The men's movements were so cumbersome it took little effort to step slightly aside and allow four men to collide headlong. A man beheaded another before he knew what he was doing. He stood there with blood dripping off his knife before I cut off the circulation to his neck.

The air was abrew with the scent of blood and snarling, and the horses were straining from the ropes, their eyes red and wild.

More punches were thrown and shurikens exchanged - I weaved through the attacks, escaping unharmed.

A sudden gust of air, then a command for silence. The leaves rustled and weapons clattered to the ground.

I stopped for a second, gasping for breath.

"Try the newbie." The leader's voice was also breathless as he surveyed the damage I had caused. Five men lay dead, two mortally wounded, thirteen injured.

The rebel group hesitated, looking around dumbly.

"Try the newbie!" The leader roared, spraying spit. With his numbers cut nearly in half, he looked positively shaky.

Silence. Then, "WHERE IS THAT GODDAMN - "

"I'm here." A tent door swung open. "Whad'da you want?"

He had been sleeping, I noted with a swift realization. Sleeping amidst the chaos. My mind lurched and I planted two feet firmly on the ground, vying for balance. I hadn't had enough sleep for two weeks.

The newcomer was of light blond hair and a tall stature. He cast a baleful eye over his team - a bit contemptuously - and then began to walk towards me.

His gait was long and slicing. I felt a trembling in my stomach as I assessed his power.

A rush of wind, a mere vesper, and his kunai smashed into my shuriken, sparks flying. We jumped back, both wide-eyed at one another's power. He rushed in again, and I parried each of his attacks. My movements grew haggard, and I couldn't tell how much time had gone by. He was positioned cleverly so that the strong afternoon sun hit directly between my eyes.

And while neither of us were the slightest bit cut, but my strength was rapidly fading.

And then he caught me unawares below the clavicle.

I could have dodged at the risk of paralyzing my body from my neck down - a fifty-fifty chance. If I took the impact, It could easily break most of my ribs. Again, the chances of living were fifty-fifty.

I squinted in attempt to drown out my blind spot, but before this happened, his breath was on my ear.

"I'll give you a choice. You look like you're half-decent," he whispered beneath his breath. The whisper drew hairs across my face. "I could kill you."

"Or.... If you let me bind you unhurt, you'll be locked here for a few weeks. By then, I'll help you escape."

I nodded before comprehension.

And then I was knocked out.

--

I was released three weeks later, as promised, from the blondhaired boy. The food they fed me was laced with poisons, and by then I was horribly drugged most of the time, stumbling around the prison cell saying little more than gibberish.

The rebels had decided to raid a nearby village when the boy had come to my cell, his voice low and urgent.

"They're gonna go away, the lot of them. It would do you good to escape now, y'know. Chances are good, even if y'have a drunk mind."

I agreed, understanding about a third of what he had said.

"Good. I'll fetch the keys. You stay here."

When he had returned he was holding two large piece of cheese and bread. Tears swam in my eyes out of gratitude.

"Thanks," I heard my voice say hoarsely.

"Don't make a noise coming out, hear? There're still a few guards 'round the building. Be a bit careful, 'kay? I'll come with you for half a mile." He helped me climb out the rusting, mildewed cell.

"O-okay."

I let go of his arm and crept around the corner. When I cocked an ear, I heard a few snores. The sentries were asleep.

We stopped at the edge of a thicket, exchanged brief goodbyes, and he proceeded to turn back.

"Wait!" I quaked. Words were difficult to find with a thick tongue. I processed them dim-wittedly. "Why...why did you do this?"

"I ran away from the Sand village nearly a month ago," he responded without turning around. It was as if he had expected my question. "I was taught by the Hokage himself...and he always talked about a white-eyed girl."

I said quickly, "Gaara?"

"Yeh'." The boy turned around, scrutinizing me. "I don't know who you are, but I try to help, y'know, white-eyed girls whenever I can. Seems like you matched his description. But even if you're not her, it does good to my conscience, honoring his memories."

"Th-thank you," I said thickly. Through the haze of my mind, I failed to work out who Gaara was, but I knew he was someone eminently important and close to my heart. "Thank...thank you."

He waved an arm in farewell, then disappeared among the bushes.

I looked around for my bearings, and then at the position of the moon. It was near northeast. Dimly I recalled that this certain direction was someplace very precious to me. I began walking and then sped up my pace.

Presently my head cleared and I soared across the treetops, sun rising across the great sand dunes.

_I'm coming, Gaara._

* * *

**I hope my writing hasn't rusted. I haven't written for pleasure in so long...but I'm taking interest in this story once more, so my writing will be more profuse.**

**P.S...I don't expect many reviews ('',) because of my horribly timed updates, but if you took the time to read this, it means a lot to me if you would tell me what you think.**


End file.
